<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And All Because of Crofters by youthoughtyouknew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005552">And All Because of Crofters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew'>youthoughtyouknew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crofters, Fluff, M/M, but also very gay, i still don't know why that needs a warning, roman's a bit of a jerk, they're both very gay but it's mostly roman, this is a tickle fic, ticklish virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds himself in a very sticky situation. Roman isn't helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And All Because of Crofters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I promised I'd work on <em>A Match Made in Helheim</em>, but I'm tired, stressed, and battling writer's block, so have some Prinxiety as a birthday gift from me. (It switches from Virgil's POV to Roman's and then back to Virgil's right at the end, just to clarify.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Virgil woke up craving toast. Not smothered in toppings like Patton or Logan, or the “artistic” monstrosities Roman insisted were superior to plain bread, just toast. Maybe some butter. And some tea, because aesthetic be darned, he deserved it.</p><p>       He paused to check how Thomas was feeling. Calm… bored… daydreaming about that cute guy at the front again. No need for anxiety, for now. He could at least have breakfast and maybe change out of his pajamas before Thomas started needing a little amygdala action.</p><p>       The kitchen was empty when he entered. No surprise there. Logan and Patton were busy helping Thomas, and Roman was presumably still in bed, getting his beauty sleep <strike>not that he needed it</strike>.</p><p>       Virgil hummed to himself as he trudged to the counter and got out the bread. As usual, the butter was at the far back, behind the Crofters.</p><p>       The Crofters. <em> Oh boy. </em> Logan <em> hated </em> when people touched his Crofters, but for reasons unknown, refused to put it somewhere less in the way for everyone else. The fact that someone (cough cough <em> Roman</em>) kept eating it behind his back didn’t seem to motivate him to hide it was just icing on the cake of irritation. Virgil got Logan’s frustration, but not doing anything about it? Really?</p><p>       Well, regardless, the Crofters was in Virgil’s way, and he wasn’t in the mood to arm-parkour his way to the butter. The jelly had to go. His hand closed around the jar…</p><p>       … and a loop of rope popped out of the counter somehow and snared him around both wrists.</p><p>       Virgil definitely didn’t shriek in alarm as he was yanked off the ground. And he definitely didn’t kick like a little kid having a tantrum as he tried to free himself. But even if he did, it was useless. The rope was too tight, and he was too high off the ground. He was stuck.</p><p> </p><p>✫✬✫</p><p> </p><p>       Roman stretched and yawned as he entered the kitchen, still at least half asleep. Thomas was still in class, so he could relax for awhile. Hence the sleeping in. Of course, he <em> could </em> have gotten up with everyone else and been <em> productive</em>, but being able to enjoy his morning at his own pace was too good an opportunity to pass up. That and the whole-Mindscape-to-myself benefit. (Virgil was around here somewhere, but so long as he wasn’t in Roman’s face, that was ignorable.)</p><p>       <em> Now, for a delicious, nutritious breakfast. </em> Roman shuffled over to the fridge and got out the milk, then paused, considering his options. <em> It feels like a jelly kind of morning. </em> He turned to make his way to the counter where he remembered seeing the Crofters, and finally noticed the hoodieless, very grumpy-looking Virgil hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.</p><p>       They stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Roman broke the silence. “Wow. Thomas <em> really </em> didn’t want you messing with his day, did he?”</p><p>       “Ha ha, hilarious,” Virgil grumbled. “Logan boobytrapped the Crofters.”</p><p>       Roman winced in sympathy. “Oof. Well, in that case…” He walked past Virgil and picked up the jar.</p><p>       “Wh- <em> Roman!</em>”</p><p>       “Mm?” Roman mumbled through a spoonful of jelly.</p><p>       Virgil kicked one leg uselessly at him. “Would you <em> mind?</em>”</p><p>       “Oh! Of course.” Roman set the jar and spoon on the counter, then bowed deeply. “Thank you, O Dark and Stormy Knight, for your noble sacrifice! Thanks to you, my quest for a delicious breakfast has been made safe!”</p><p>       “You… <em> you</em>...”</p><p>       “Something wrong, Virgil?” Roman asked smugly.</p><p>       “Get. Me. DOWN from here!” Virgil growled from between clenched jaws.</p><p>       “Okay, okay, don’t get your hoodie in a twist. Here.” Roman reached for the loop of rope preventing Virgil from escaping. To his dismay, he was too short to reach it. “Shoot. Lemme just...” He jumped for the rope, hands outstretched, only to miss and wind up raking his fingers down Virgil’s sides as he landed.</p><p>       The darker Side jerked like he’d been electrocuted. “<em>HOLY</em>-”</p><p>       “Are you okay?” Roman asked, concerned.</p><p>       Virgil stared down at his torso, then looked up at Roman with wide eyes.“What was <em> that?</em>”</p><p>       “What, this?” Roman ran his fingers along the other’s ribs lightly, triggering another spasm.</p><p>       “GAH! Yes! What <em> is </em> that?”</p><p>       “Wait,” Roman said slowly. “You actually don’t know?”</p><p>       Virgil rolled his eyes. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking, would IiiiAGH! <em> Stop </em> that!” he barked as Roman tweaked his side experimentally, eyes lighting up with realization.</p><p>       “Oh my gosh. Could it be...”</p><p>       “I don’t like what your face is doing right now,” Virgil said nervously.</p><p>       “... the deep dark Virgil Sanders...”</p><p>       “Roman…?”</p><p>       “... is <em> ticklish?</em>” Roman finished, unable to stop a grin from forming on his face.</p><p>       “<em>What?</em>” Virgil frowned. “I don’t even know what that <em> means!</em>”</p><p>       “Really? Well, it means that when I do <em> this</em>...” - Roman tickled him again, earning a strangled squawk - “<em>You </em> do <em> that</em>. And sometimes, depending on who it is...” He reached higher, his fingers finding Virgil’s underarms.</p><p>       “RomaAAAAOH MY GOD!” Virgil’s legs kicked violently and involuntarily.</p><p>       “It’s not just your sides!” Roman exclaimed delightedly.</p><p>       Virgil groaned. “Okay, okay, very informative, now get me down.”</p><p>       “And waste this golden opportunity to exact revenge for all those insults you’ve thrown at me?” Roman’s grin took on a wicked tilt.</p><p>       “First off, <em> you </em> insult <em> me </em> all the time, and second, d҉̨͇́͗͆̕ͅo̶͈̲͂́͜͝n̸̨̲̗̪̞̑͂̚͡'̵̡̜͓͕҇͊̉t҉̧͓͇̮̤͂̋͡ y̸̧̙̥̰̱͗̀́͐̾͡ǫ̶̦̖̑̄̕ủ̵̢̜̳̎̐͠ d̶̢̩̬͎̜̠̉̓͞ă̸̡̬̱͐̄͝r҈̢̦͇͑͑̑͝ȩ̷̖̭͉̅̐̕.̷̨͓͊̓̄̇͂͞,” Virgil growled, his voice deepening and reverbing in that slightly demonic way he had.</p><p>       “Or what?” Roman purred. “You’ll shriek at me?”</p><p>       “Ȳ̴̨̛̟̞̈o̵̢̭̥͌͂̑̓͆͝u̴̢͉̘͇̰͗̓̇̑͞ l̶̘̥̥͚҇̿̅́̈́͢ͅi̴̝̞҇̆͐͢t̸̡͕҇̉ͅt̸̛̖̂̔͜ͅl̷̙͙͕҇͊̈̓̇͆͢ę̴͍͕̅̂̇͛̎̕-̵̨̞̪̣͊́͠ GAH! I SAID STOP!” Virgil was squirming now.</p><p>       Roman tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, so we know your ribs and armpits are ticklish… what about your toes?”</p><p>       “Roman, <em> no</em>. I swear, if you keep doing this- URK!” Virgil stopped talking abruptly as Roman captured one of his feet and attacked it. “I WILL FILL YOUR WARDROBE WITH SPIDERS!” he shouted furiously.</p><p>       “Definite yes on the toes,” Roman noted. “Knees?” Virgil made the mistake of kicking at him, only making it easier to get at his legs. He went bright red as Roman tickled him. “How about… your neck?”</p><p>       Virgil’s head snapped up. “Ḋ̶̜͍̚͜͝O̵̢͉͖͈͍͉̊͑͂̌͡N̸̨̠͆̓̍͞ͅ'̶͚͓̭́̄̂̕͜T̴͔͙̬͔̀́̊̑̀͢͠ Ȳ̴̛͉͚̰̥̓͢Ô̸̧͍͍̮̯̝̋̑͛̚͡Ư̶̙͖̤͂̍̎̌͂͢ D҉̧͉̜̩҇̏͌A̶̡̮̣̳͗̊̚͞R̵̢͓͕̂̐̈́͞E̴̢͎̲̩͋̾̂͞.̷̧͚̱̜͇͂̉͌͒̋͞”</p><p>       Roman ignored this in favour of coming up behind him and putting his hand on his neck. “Tickle tickle~”</p><p>       “NO!” Virgil shrieked, and, bringing his knees up as far as they would go, slammed his heels into Roman’s chest.</p><p>       “OOF!” Roman landed hard on his butt and stayed there. The kitchen fell silent save for Virgil’s heavy breathing.</p><p>       “You… are a huge… jerk,” he panted.</p><p>       Roman scrambled to his feet. “Oh really? Well, if I’m such a <em> jerk</em>, then it’s not out of character at all for me to do THIS!” He started tickling Virgil hard, running his hands up and down his sides without mercy.</p><p>       “AAAAAAAGH!” Virgil shrieked. “Roman! Stop! I can’t- I’m gonna- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The formerly dark Side’s scream petered out as he lost control, breaking into uncontrollable belly laughter complete with flailing legs, scrunched up face, and the occasional snort. </p><p>       Roman fell back, amazed. He watched as Virgil calmed down, face pink and wet with tears of mirth that were somehow not messing up his eyeshadow at all. “Oh… my... gosh,” he said slowly.</p><p>       Virgil went white. “Ohhh <em> no</em>. No no no <em> no</em>, it’s <em> not-</em>”</p><p>       “That. Was. <em> Adorable!</em>” Roman cooed. “No <em> wonder </em> you never laugh, Snow Fright. You just lost, like, five million degrees of edginess in my eyes.”</p><p>       “I hate you,” Virgil growled.</p><p>       “Wait ’til Patton finds out about this!”</p><p>       “<em>N̵̖̖̭̪̒̅͛̔͢͝O̶͈̘̰̮͗͒̔͗͢͡!̵̰͎͍̟͇҇͆̈́̌͂͢ </em> ” Virgil took a deep breath, then said in a slightly calmer voice, “You can’t tell him. <em> Please,</em> Roman.”</p><p>       “Oh, alright. I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>       “<em>Thank </em> you. Now can you get me down?”</p><p>       “Right. Yeah, hold on.” Roman stood on tiptoe and focused on stretching his arms until they were long enough to reach the rope, then started fiddling with the knot.</p><p>       “You couldn’t have just done that first?” Virgil demanded as he worked.</p><p>       Roman rolled his eyes. “Give me a break, stormcloud, I was still half… asleep...” The knot came undone abruptly, and Virgil dropped to the floor, which meant their faces were now maybe an inch apart. Roman became terribly conscious of the fact that Virgil’s eyes were actually a very dark purple rather than brown, and of how kissable his lips looked… “III’d better go-” he blurted, taking a quick step back.</p><p>       Virgil blushed and looked away. “Yeah-”</p><p>       “Thomas’ll be needing some daydreams and I-”</p><p>       “Yeah, no, of course-”</p><p>       “I-I supply those...” The kitchen fell silent as both Sides blushed at the floor. “Sorry about that,” Roman said finally.</p><p>       “It’s okay, I just… yeah.” Virgil flashed an awkward smile and folded his arms.</p><p>       “Cool.” Roman saluted and began to sink out. “Prince out.” A thought popped into his head, and he called,  “But I will remember this for next time!” before he was gone.</p><p>       “Next t-” Virgil's eyes widened in both irritation and fear. “Roman, there won’t <em>be</em> a next time! HEY! ROMAN!” Too late. He stared at the spot where Roman had stood. “... <em> Crud</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Logan definitely didn't stop to calculate the variables when he set that trap.</p><p>If you wanna read some more Sanders Sides stuff, you can find me <a href="https://grahoriasfancave.tumblr.com/">here</a> at my fan blog. Also, I'm considering making a collection of cute Sanders Sides oneshots (mostly focused on Virgil, because he's my dark strange son), let me know if you think it's a good idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>